Super Bomberman 4 Hudson Official Guidebook
Super Bomberman 4 Hudson Official Guidebook is the official guidebook for Super Bomberman 4. It provides detailed information on the game's normal stages, battle stages, items, enemies, secrets, general strategies, and so forth. It was published by Shogakukan. Contents Before the first chapter, there is a table of contents. Between each chapter are two Yonkomas by Atsushi Musashino. 1 - Basic System Guide This chapter begins on page 6. In the first part of this chapter, the "Basic Game Rules", basic game mechanics such as bomb placement, item collection, and Soft Block destruction are outlined. A diagram of the control scheme on a Super Famicom gamepad is included. The next section is an "Item Catalog", which provides a list of all of the items within the game. The chapter concludes with a "Vehicle Catalog", which lists all of the rideable enemies in the game, including their special abilities, locations within the Normal Game, and appearances within the Battle Game (random or secret). 2 - Normal Game Capture Guide All Areas Bakuhen Guide & All Enemy Characters Walkthrough Data, pg. 23 This chapter opens with an outline of the game screen and gameplay instructions (blast all enemies, then go to the Exit). A list of all Bonus Stages is given on pages 20-21. The four basic enemy character movement patterns are described on page 23: *'Feigned Ignorance Pattern:' The enemy only turns upon colliding with a wall or bomb. *'Whim Pattern:' Like the Feigned Ignorance Pattern, but if the enemy lines up horizontally or vertically with a player and there are no obstacles between them, it will turn to move toward him or her. *'Whim Attack Pattern:' Like the Feigned Ignorance Pattern, but if the enemy lines up horizontally or vertically with a player and there are no obstacles between them, it will issue an attack toward him or her. *'Bomb Search Pattern:' Like the Feigned Ignorance Pattern, but if the enemy lines up horizontally or vertically with a bomb and there are no obstacles between them, it will perform a special action. Notably, all enemy characters in the game follow one of these four patterns. The rest of the chapter is dedicated to the five stages of the Normal Game. Traps, enemy characters, areas (including enemy and item counts), rivals, and bosses are described in detail. 3 - Battle Game Strategy Guide This chapter begins on page 43. It opens by establishing the basic rules for the Battle Game. All three modes are outlined, and features such as special attacks, the Dangerous Bomb, and the Dash Bomber are described. Seven Basic Battle Techniques are listed on pages 48-51 and ten Combat Battle Techniques are listed on pages 52-57. Some attacking techniques are described for seven of the rideable enemies, and strategies for playing as or competing against each of the Four Bomber Kings are provided. Each of the twelve Battle Stages are briefly summarized on individual pages, save for the last two, which each occupy the same page. Main features and strategic advice are highlighted. The four variations of each of the first ten stages are also briefly described. 4 - Battle Game Data Files This chapter begins on page 81. This chapter focuses on the statistics of each Battle Stage. All variations of the twelve Battle Stages are outlined, complete with item and Soft Block counts, traps, and maps. 5 - Secret Technique This chapter begins on page 105. Passwords for unlocking each of the alternate Battle Groups of maps are given, as well as passwords for unlocking Hyper Mode, the seven secret rideable enemies in the Battle Game, and the Golden Bomber feature. Instructions for unlocking the eleventh and twelfth Battle Stages are also provided. Full Power passwords for Normal Stages one and two are clearly printed, while those passwords for the last three stages must be obtained by the completion of a few puzzles. Category:Books Category:Super Bomberman 4